


Attraction

by justplainvaults



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, prompt, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Astriana and Aela have stepped lightly around a certain topic for too long...





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Usual shit. I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt from Elder Scrolls kink meme “Either you’re naked, or I’m drunk. Maybe both”

“Well, you got one part correct.” Hand placed on her hip, Astriana smirked, the ill lighting in the room, save for the fire burning behind her, hiding some of the red blush that had flooded throughout her cheeks. The amulet had drawn the other’s attention earlier, she’d seen it, heard the way the Huntress’ tone had changed, in a way that she’d only heard a few times prior to now. For a flicker of a moment, hesitation nestled in the back of her mind, the thought of if Aela would actually entertain this or throw her out lingering far longer than Astriana would have liked.

And then, it faded with the first step of the other towards her.

“Maybe I am. Except you should know it takes far more than few bottles of mead to get me drunk.” The Huntress’ lips twisted upwards into a smile, one that was still easily recognizable in the light the fire offered to the room. “You know I’ve been watching you since your arrival. Watching your progress…”

“I think you’ve been watching more than just that.” Astriana’s lips formed a smirk of their own that matched Aela’s. A hand loosely remained locked on her hip, the other running random patterns along her own thigh. Her heart was beating faster and faster inside her chest, blue eyes watching back at the other woman, waiting to see what move she herself would make. She’d rushed more than a few things in her life. One of which had led her directly into crossing that border that fateful day, even if the circumstances had been far from of her own making or choosing.

 ** _This?_** This was something she wanted to let happen naturally, as it already seemed like it had.

“You’re a perceptive one, especially for one so young.” Aela dared to let one hand drift towards the other’s cheek, her movements cool and collected. She’d hunted far more than nearly anyone within Jorrvaskr, excepting one or two. And even then, she doubted her skills were very far off. It wasn’t a matter of being cocky, but rather, of knowing her own abilities and how they played an essential part of who she was. How they drove her actions.

“I try…do you want to touch me, Aela?” There was something in the way Astriana said the other’s name, the gentleness that came with it, coupled with more than a fair amount of nervousness. The Huntress had locked the door behind her, but that hardly meant that it was something that was a blessing. So many things could wrong between where they stood now, and where the newly honored Companion hoped to end up.

“Perhaps I do…would you let me?” The other’s war paint, a constant fixture upon her features, brought out the temptation in Aela’s eyes, something the other woman was easily able to pick up upon.

“I would…and you may.” Nodding, Astriana swallowed, her throat and mouth now feeling especially dry. Her heart pounded against her ears. The moment she felt Aela’s touch on her bare skin, at her back, she swore that her legs felt as though they would give way from underneath her. The feeling of Aela’s lips on her own that came soon after, that easily found her leaning against the other woman, more than a little out of the need to support herself against something, less she fall to her knees. The Huntress’ arms easily came up to support her, holding her close to her own body, the feeling of Astriana’s bare skin against cool armor and cloth sending shivers rippling down her spine.

There was a loud growl that slipped past Aela’s lips, the sound of it almost primal in the pleasure that eluded from its tone. The sound reverberated off every wall, contained only by the thickness of the stone from which it had been born.

Astriana wasn’t sure how long their lips moved against one another, the taste of the other coating their tongues. Somewhere, Aela’s armor had steadily disappeared, clanging to the floor until it too lay mixed in with the shadows dancing around as a result of the flames from the fire. As soon as she were able to do so, the Dragonborn’s hands roamed over every possible inch of the Huntress’ skin, fingertips memorizing each and every part of the other.  

The warmness of the fire at her back soon gave way to the familiar sensation of fur, as the two of them moved towards Aela’s bed. At once, the lack of contact between their lips that lasted all of only a few mere moments caused Astriana’s tongue to let loose a small whine that brought a smirk to the other’s lips.

“You’re moving too fast, young one…” She breathed, teeth catching the other’s ear. “We have plenty of time…”

 


End file.
